Heart's Element
by MaokoChan
Summary: Maoko is a girl who stumbles upon the Avatar crew under strange circumtances, and joins the lot of wandering friends. But what happens when her likings towards Aang are rivalled by Katara, as well as Maoko's water bending skills?
1. Bath Time

Chapter 1: Bath Time  


My POV

"Ah...Finally, a lake!" I sighed with relief as I set my bags on the ground. Well, _bag _really. It just felt so heavy, like a bunch of bags. I had everything I would need inside it. The bag was fairly large, and made from the waterproof hide of a penguin.

** And no, I didn't kill the penguin. I bought the bag, so you can stop jumping to irrational conclusions, okay? **

The bag contained things such as spare clothes, soaps and perfumes for bathing, a mirror, a brush, money, jewelry to sell incase I'm low on cash. I also have a large amount of dried emergency food for, well, emergencies. Duh. I also have a water pouch filled with, you guessed it. Water. Oh yeah, I also have a blanket and towel thrown randomly in there.

When I was getting ready to leave home, I was sort of rushing, and didn't have any time to really think about what I was doing. But anyways, back to the newly-found lake.

"Chi!" cried my little fox-squirrel, ChiChi. Yes, I know a very original name. But at least it makes sense, and sounds cute!

ChiChi was an adorable little thing. She's about the size of a squirrel, and has basically the body of a fox. Hence, the name "fox squirrel." She's a light brownish tan fur, and dark brown stripes, and the cutest rabbit-like ears! She's just so adorable!

ChiChi was tired and wanted a rest, so I set her down on a nearby rock which was warming up from the early-afternoon sun, and she "chiid" gratefully before rolling up into a fluffy little ball.

I gave a soft little chuckle as I walked off towards the shore of the lake, examining it. It was fairly large, and shown a clear-blue crystal beneath the sun's rays. I glanced around quickly to be sure that no one was around to watch, and smiled happily.

** Perfect, now I've got the entire place to myself.**

I've been looking for an adequate place to bathe. Now that I finally did, I was happy.

After taking one more glance around the area, my hands moved towards the sash around my waist and my fingers nimbly began untying it. When I had removed the silken material, my dress was open, and swayed slightly in the soft breeze which began to gently surround me. I returned back to undressing as I bent down and removed my bamboo sandals and my black tights before swiftly slipping off my dress and neatly folding and placing my clothes in a pile next to where ChiChi was sleeping.

The sun kissed my bare skin and I felt warm and free. I reached up a hand and released my hair from their silk bindings and let it fall openly down to my waist. I liked to keep my hair long, but it was sometimes a hassle to deal with, so I often tied it up.

I stepped into the cool water of the lake, cautiously at first, but then over my suspicion, plunged underwater. It felt great to feel the softness of the water around me, and I had missed it during my long journey.

After swimming around for a bit, I quickly got out from the water to retrieve some of my herbal cleansing soaps before returning.

When I was once again out towards the mouth of the lake (I could stand in the water, it only came up to about my lower stomach.) I knelt down and began gently lathering the soapy foam deep into my hair to remove any dirt or dead skin I might have festering upon my scalp. When I had covered all of my hair with the sweet scented foam, I dove under water a bit towards he deeper section of the lake to remove the liquid from my hair. When I surfaced, I was sure to go back towards the lake's mouth so I could stand.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Aang and his friends Katara, Sokka, his bison Appa and his flying-lemur Momo were trekking steadily through a slightly dense, but nonetheless beautiful forest this day. The sun shown high overhead and warmed their cold bodies. For outside the forest, the temperature was a great deal cooler. When they arrived at the far side of a glistening lake, they decided to take a rest and set up camp.

"Hey Aang, Sokka, listen, I'm going to go look for some wood so we can start a fire. I'll be back soon," the fourteen-year old girl said gently as she removed her heavy jacket, exposing a long sleeved shirt in the color of the clear sky overhead.

"Yeah, we don't have anymore whale blubber for Aang to stupidly waste to start a fire anymore, do we, Katara?" Sokka replied to his younger sister by 1 year, Katara. He was glaring daggers at the young monk who only gave a shaky laugh and a shrug of the shoulders in response.

"Okay, I'm going," Katara smiled and waved back at the two boys before heading off back into the forest.

"Hey, what do you want to do, Sokka?" the twelve year old wind-bender asked thoughtfully.

"Personally, all I want to do is eat, but we can't until we've got a fire started, and we have to wait for Katara for that. So, nothing really, I guess," came Sokka's blunt answer.

Aang stood still for a good 30 seconds or so before exclaiming gleefully, "Let's go explore! Maybe there are some fun new animals in this forest!"

And without waiting for the 15 year old's debating response, he grabbed hold of Sokka's wrist and ran speedily around towards the right hand side of the lake. It was too big to see all the way across it, so they didn't notice a young girl bathing happily inside it, until it was too late.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka whispered hurriedly to the boy crouched beside him. "Look over there!"

They had found a large section of bushes filled with berries right besides the shore on the right hand side of the lake, and were shoving handfuls of the sweet fruit insides their mouths.

Aang looked questioningly at the older boy before looking off into the designated direction across the lake. What he saw startled and surprised him all at once.

Not too far off, the clear, full image of a girl, around the age of fourteen (Katara's age) could be seen standing waist deep in the lake's pure waters.

The girl had just surfaced from the depths of the lake, and stood up gracefully on long legs with the sparkling of water droplets upon her fair skin. She flipped her long ebony hair over and onto her backside, as it reached a few inches below her waist.

The view the two curious boys had of her was that of a side angle. They got a look of her profile, and her full, ripe young body.

The two of them were intrigued by this new girl and couldn't separate their eyes from her, for fear that if they even blinked, she would suddenly disappear.

But what they witnessed next was an even greater shock than the noticing of another person's presence (the girl). Before their eyes they saw the waters of the lake enfold upon the young female as she sang softly to herself. She was a water bender! She twirled her hands slightly in an almost rhythmic motion and the water encircled and danced around her body in ribbons. She controlled them, and they did her bidding.

Sokka thought her only as beautiful, but Aang perceived her as something far greater.

She was indeed a rare beauty to behold in these divided lands, but she had a skill. A beautiful art driven solely from a gentle passion, not a hostile ambition such as those from the Fire Nation. This girl was mysterious and Aang held such curiosity for her that it completely overwhelmed him.

He stood up and away from the concealment of the berry-filled bushes to achieve a greater view. But acting on impulse, he accidentally stepped upon a twig. Causing it to snap and break.

The boy, along with Sokka were frozen in place from fear as the girl spun around in alarm; noticing these new viewers for the first time.

As she gazed heavily upon them, she felt a burning sensation creep up among her cheeks as her heart pounded in her chest. She was shocked and amazed and embarrassed all at once. And maybe because of this strange concoction of emotion, that is why she longed to be nearer to these new people.

So without thinking she summoned up her skills and made her way over to them. Completely oblivious to her lack of clothing, as well.

Both boys were puzzled at what was happening as the girl, having noticed them, came slowly towards them. But more amazingly, she wasn't wading among the water. She was walking, _on top_ of it!

Sokka almost mechanically rose up and stood to join Aang as the girl now stood before them on the lake's sandy shore.

* * *

My POV

We all stared at each other for the longest time until I finally spoke up. 

"Who are you, and why are you spying on me?"

The younger of the two boys, whom looked about 12 or 13, sprang to life. "Ah ha ha, yeah sorry about that! Hi, my name's Aang, and this here is my friend Sokka. Say 'hi', Sokka."

Aang elbowed the older boy in the ribs which presently brought him back down to reality.

"Yeah, um, hi," he blushed furiously, trying to keep his gaze up towards my face.

It was then that I realized that I was standing in front of these people, stark naked!

** Oh God, what now?**

My cheeks flared at my previous thought, but I tried to remain calm. I said fairly coolly, "Ah, it seems that I am in need of clothing, am I not? Well, they're on the other side of the lake. Let me just—"

The boy with the arrow markings upon his body, Aang, chimed in happily, "Oh, I'll go get them for you!"

"Um, okay…" I blinked at his sudden, friendly outburst.

Then he presently created and orb-like circle of air which he hopped on top of, and used to fly rapidly across the lake to where I had indicated my belongings to be.

** Now I was left. **

** Alone.**

With this "Sokka" character who kept glancing down at my chest areas whenever he thought I wasn't watching. But oh, I was. Talk about awkward. For me, at least…yeah.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Thank you SO SO SO much for reading, and please R&R! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. The Avatar

Chapter 2: The Avatar

Aang's POV

"Wow, what is that?"

I stared at a tiny little animal that looked like a fox, but it was the size of a squirrel!

**Had it shrunk? Or maybe it was a baby or something? Strange…**

I couldn't completely fathom exactly what this sleeping creature was, but I assumed it to belong to the girl Sokka and I had just met only moments ago. This is because it was sleeping right on top of her clothes.

I tried to think up a way to retrieve the clothes and bring them back, but the creature seemed so content as it slept on. I didn't want to disturb in. But, the seconds were ticking by, and well, the girl needed her clothes back.

"Okay, I'm sorry about this little animal, but I have to bring these back to the girl," I apologized as I gently lifted up the little creature along with the clothes all in my arms, and flew back over the lake.

"Chi?" the fox-like animal spoke up in an almost questioning tone as it began to awaken from its slumber.

I glanced down as it as we soared over the crystal waters.

"Sorry, but I really need to get these clothes back to that girl over there."

I pointed towards the girl who was still standing in that same spot where I had last seen her, with Sokka nervously looking anywhere besides her.

**Interesting…I should look into that sometime.**

* * *

Sokka's POV 

**Ho-ly Fri-ck-ing Cr-ap.**

I am here. Alone. With this beautiful girl. Who just happens to be naked.

This is unbelievable. This can't be real. It can't, it can't, it can't! Okay, Sokka, calm down. Think this over; maybe you can make some sense out of this.

…

Oh Hell. Who am I kidding? This makes no sense at all, but it's still good. It's confusion. Good confusion? Oh dear, sweet God, please let this be a dream so I can wake up very, **very** soon and not worry about it anymore.

Hey! Look over there—yes! Aang's back so now this imaginary girl can get dressed and I don't have to continue questioning my sanity any longer!

* * *

Maoko's POV 

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Aang is back. I don't know how much more uncomfortable silence I could have taken.

Aang hopped off of him little 'air ball' as it disappeared a walked timidly over towards me. I could tell my presence set him on edge.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," I chuckled as he blushed and handed me my clothes. "Thanks. Hey, would you two mind…?" I trailed off and they seemed to get my drift.

"No problem! Come on Aang!" Sokka hissed as he dragged Aang into the bushes and stood straight facing the opposite direction. "We'll be right over here. We won't look, we swear!" his voice sounded high and pitched. Like he was nervous.

**Ha! Serves him right.**

Aang nodded curtly is response so I quickly began putting on my clothes.

"Chi!"

"Whoa, ChiChi, I didn't notice you were there!" I smiled as she stretched out her forepaws before leaping up and onto my shoulder.

I pulled up my black tights which stopped just below the mid-thigh region and I slipped on my bamboo sandals. I had just draped my kimono-like dress and began tying the silken sash around my waist when I heard the voice of a girl cry out.

I stopped and listened more closely.

Aang. She was shouting the words, "Aang" and "Sokka"!

Maybe it was another of their friends perhaps. I went back to dressing myself and hurriedly fastened the sash into a tight, secure bow and whipped around to signal to the boys I was done.

"Hey, did you hear that girl calling you guys before?" I questioned as the voice called out again. Only this time, closer.

They must have heard I too because they both cried out in unison, "Katara!"

Okay, now I'm confused. "Who's Katara?" I asked most intelligently.

Sokka turned to me, "She's my sister. She's a water bender, like you, ah, um…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Maoko," I blushed at my rudeness.

* * *

3rd Person POV 

Katara, holding many a branches of fallen trees for fire wood, wandered closer to where the 3 new friends now stood. All the while calling out to Sokka and Aang.

"Katara! Over here!" she heard her brother call to her from the left.

She ran as fast as she could in the direction of Sokka's voice without completely dropping all the fire wood she had worked so hard to gather for them. When she arrived to where Sokka and Aang were standing, she dropped all the branches she had held to the ground.

* * *

Katara's POV 

**Who is this girl?**

I dropped my firewood at the sight of her and Sokka and Aang standing together. The sight confused me. Thoughts flashed through my brain. Who was she? What was she doing here? Why are they standing together? Wait—why is she standing so close to Aang? Why does Sokka keep looking at her?

**What is going on?**

"Oh, ah, Katara, this is Maoko. Maoko, this is Katara, my sister," Sokka introduced us quickly and I nodded, snapping out of my confused trance.

The girl smiled nervously and said a soft, "Hello."

"Hi," I responded with as much of a smile as I could muster. She seemed nice. But then again, I've learned that looks can be deceiving.

"So, uh, I see you've got the firewood," Aang commented as it was brought back to my attention that all of the wood had been dropped onto the ground.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that," I said weakly as I bent down to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you with that," I heard Maoko say as she knelt down and began picking up the branches as well. I smiled to myself.

**Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.**

* * *

3rd Person POV 

After Maoko and Katara had finished gathering the fallen fire wood they all headed back towards the camp Aang, Sokka and Katara had set up just a little while ago before their little incident.

Katara and Maoko walked side by side talking away, happy to be in the company of a girl their own age, while Sokka and Aang walked in front in silence, delighted that the two girls were getting along. Considering they hadn't seemed to have gotten off to a good start. 

"So, what are you doing all the way out here, Maoko?" Katara asked as they continued on around the lake to where camp was set up near Aang's pet flying bison, Appa.

"Oh, I've been searching for the Avatar. I've heard he has returned," Maoko replied airily as if discussing the weather and not the long awaited Avatar. 

Katara, Sokka and Aang stopped walking all at once.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Maoko asked as she noticed their silence and stopped walking herself. ChiChi tugged on her ear a bit but she nudged her away so that she would settle down again. 

No one spoke for a few moments which felt like an eternity for each of the weary travelers.

"Well Maoko, you see—" Sokka began, but Aang interrupted him. He stepped forwards towards Maoko and looked her in the eyes. ****

"I," he began. "Am the Avatar."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! Especially those who reviewed, which would bet he following: **

writerauthorguy

vampireragdoll

gobond

silverstar-sorceress

aangssisterlynanairbinder

Anime master Inu

Water Staff

Tough Front

firelavalily

shruiken15

**Thank you all again! I hope you like this chapter! R&R again, as always! The next one should be out soon, I'm working on it now! **  



End file.
